


Key Lime Pie

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Original Work, Original charactors - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Baking, Beating, Biting, Blood, Bloody Rape, Bondage, Creampie, Desperation, Ejaculation, Finger rape, Fingerfucked, Forced Ejaculation, Frottage, Hitting, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Molestation, Omorashi, Oralsex, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scat, Somnophlia, Squirting, Urination, Watersports, analtear, beltabuse, brusing, forced cum, forced pee, forcedcreampie, nippleplay, noncon, raped, roughgroping, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: This world is fucked, disgusting, nauseating, infuriating!  I never thought like this before. I always tried to find some silver lining. Some glimmer of hope that everything is going to be ok, but no. Disappointment is only to be found now. I was ok. I was content. I was...together. Im broken. I have to cope. Im going to bake.





	1. Mix

I puff out a big breath of air. Then wipe sweat from my forehead. Stirring should be easier by now, what with my culinary school training, but the burning sensation in my arm is saying otherwise. A females high pitched voice rings throughout the small apartment.

"Matt! Is something burning?"

I sigh. Someone must've dropped something in the oven again and didn't clean it out. Shes probably the one who did it. Man, I don't know why I agreed to an apartment with friends. They're all so gross.

"No. Its nothing. Don't worry about it. "Ill clean it up, like always. 

 

The cake mess is getting a little out of hand with batter all over the place. I pour the bowel into the baking bunt, then turn to clean. Erin walks in.  He probably came up because of the smell.

"Hey I forgot you could bake Matt!!!!"

I roll my eyes.

"I cook almost every weekend erin."

He scuffs. Then leans on the wall.

"Well duh, but like, i didn't know you could BAKE! Can you do something for me by saturday?"

I glare at him then wipe the last crumb into the trash can.

"Erin, one thats tomorrow. Two im busy. Can it wait?"

He shook his head.

"I just wanted to know if you would be able to have some cookies prepared. Me and Angela are hosting a dinner party Sunday. Cant buy everything..."

Im going to kill him. He couldn't tell me he needed help sooner?! I mean yeah he forgot I could cook but!.....damn. He did look out for me by getting me some baking supplies for college. Haaaaaaaaaaaaa......Im going to control my anger eventually.

"I-I ughhhhh Fine! Just get out of the kitchen. "

He smiles brightly and perks right up.

"Thats great matt!!!! Really. I just need chocolate, raisin and sugar cookies please I promise ill pay you back"

"Ok ok just leave!"

He smiles and runs back to the bedroom he came from. Probably going to get back on VR.

Damn. Now I have to go shopping again. I need raisins, chocolate chips and powdered sugar. The cars in the shop so ill have to walk.

I hate this area its so sketchy. I mean from a distance not really but you have to live here awhile to recognize everyone has brain damage here. Theres no schools nearby for that homey feeling and the only shops either consist of liquor or dirty club sandwiches.

 

Grabbing my coat I walk out of the apartment wearing my cooking shirt. Its badly stained and worn throughout the years, but its the only article of destroyed clothing Im not completely disgusted by....Only somewhat... I mean. Its gross but...WHATEVER I cant justify it. Its a shirt and its better than nothing. Man, I need to stop making myself angry.

On my way to the store I notice a few men outside drug dealing. I ignore them and turn my music down incase they start shooting. I need to be able to get away as quickly as possible. Making my way up to this store is no joke. Its already getting dark outside. That means i cant stay in the store very long.   
I enter the tall push in door with a ring. An employee welcomes me as I proceed to grab a cart. Its a small market and a little dingy, but its also the closest to the house. So. Whatever works I guess.

After paying for my items I leave out the store. Damn, its already pitch black. I spent too much time in there. I have to rush home. It is REALLY not safe out here. ESPECIALLY at night. I just remembered what i saw on tv someone that was killed earlier this morning! No. I cant psyche myself out. Just gotta get home.   
I speed walk to the apartment complex with my bag of ingredients. I just realized this is my first time walking out here at night. My heart rate picks up suddenly. Oh no. Im scaring myself. This isn't good.

*snap*!  
AH!

It.. it was a twig. I stepped on it...Im not built for this world. I try to calm myself down while walking home. I think about listening to music, but I'm too scared to be distracted. Im going to give myself a heart attack.

 

 

Well, my way back was a fucking journey. Mostly self inflicted, but who cares. Im scared. I want to go inside. I walk into the parking lot while i fumble for my keys. Car lights pull up behind me. I turn to see it stop. I move to the side walk of the apartment to get out of the street.

What are they doing? Theres plenty of spaces. Everyones out its friday night. I see a man step out with a hood and glasses. He's very tall and has a jumpsuit on. He closes the door and walks towards me. I continue to walk to the out side steps.

"Hey can you help please? Im lost."

I turn to face him while still walking backwards.

"yeah? Where you going?"

He jogs to catch up to me. My body shivers as i keep backing up.

"Yeah. Just need help getting to uh...-

I see his fist come up to my face.

"Ah!"

It hurt so much I couldn't even scream. I could only groan and hold my face. I was picked up like a rag doll and carried. My nose runs warm liquid down to my mouth as I struggle in his grip. Every time my mouth moves I'm in agonizing pain. So screaming is out of the question, or I'm sure ill pass out.

"Get off of me!!"

Where is he taking me? To kill me? Shit. I need to struggle more before its too late.

I flail in his arms as he throws me in the car. I hold on to the edges trying not to get closed in. He then angrily slams the door on my fingers and right shin repeatedly until I give in.

"Ah! Ah. O-Ok!"

Im pushed in the car.


	2. Bake

Mmmnnn

It smells like hot metal and my body is almost stuck to the ground. I try to pull up my arm but its like its sticking to the gritty concrete floor. So warm here. Where ever here is. 

"Wha- the fuck......what happened?...."

My head is ringing.

"Aawww man..."

Sitting up i notice the faint smell of oatmeal. Oh. Turning my head a little i see a warm bowl of oatmeal next to me. It smells good, but where am i? Did i get rescued? By someone who saw the man punch me? Or am i in his basement?! I attempt to stand quickly then fall hard. Holy shit......

With my returning strength i pull at my legs. Closing my eyes i breathe in deep. Please tell me I'm not chained to this fucking wall. Please! Looking down i see both my feet tied together chained to the exposed pipe behind me and......im naked.

"Fuck!..."

I struggle against the chains pulling until i draw blood. Theres nothing down here except for that bowl. Nothing! What the hell am i going to do?! 

I see the light shift at the top of the stairs where the door is.

"Hey! HEY! Who are you?! IM DOWN HERE!"who knows who that is but I’m desperate for help at this point. 

The shadow is portrayed at the bottom of the steps while a figure stands at the top. The figure walks ominously down. Almost hesitant to take the next step.   
I decide to speak first. Trying to reason with my captor.

"Alright look i just wanted to say i know-"

"Hey Matt. Long time no see"

Ant-... ANTHONY?!

"ANTHONY?!! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Sorry it had to be this way Matt but i cant let you go. "

He looks down holding his hands. He's bald and looks like he's been working out. He looks scary. Especially with the amount of scars he has around his arms and legs.

"ANTHONY. I ALREADY TOLD YOU. YOU ARE FUCKED UP! WE CAN NOT BE TOGETHER! THIS JUST JUSTIFIES IT!"

He shrugs.

"W-well too late for that Matt. Ok? I need you and-and i cant live my fucking life without you. I love you with a-"

-FUCKING STOP. What the hell is wrong with you?! You cant just kidnap me!!!! What are you gonna do when my friends look for me? Huh? What about when they play the tape back and track you down? What about that ant?!"

He stares at me with a blank face.

"I took care of that already. "

I sigh.

"Matt. I want to show you I could've been an amazing lover. But because it turned out this way. Heres how this is going to play out....first...I-im going to rape you-"

"Oh my god"

"Theres just no getting around that"

"Anthony!"

"Then Im going to show you what you missed. Pleasure. If I'm found, ill kill you then myself"

"ANTHONY-

He approaches abruptly.

-SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAD YOUR TURN OK?? "

"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!!!!!"

He grabs my hair and pulls me to the ground. I try to fight back hard what with my feet being bound and useless.

"ANTHONY NO!!!"

He climbs on top of me and i try to roll over. Tears are flowing down my face at this point.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

My legs are torn at with blood being drawn in the process. Sobs are making their way out in segments as i struggle.   
A finger forces its way inside and i cry out in pain. It burns and i close around it. Trying to push the small but damaging index out of me.

My hole is forcefully stretched as another enters. At this point My screams are tearing at my lungs.

"STOP!!!"

Ive never been stabbed but I'm sure it would've been better than this. Why is he doing this? What kind of person does this?

"Please!!!ah!!!......"

My mouth is agape with pleas. Not being able to see him on top of me, i can only guess his facial appearance. Im sure he's smirking. Hes insane.

I try to scratch and punch as best as i can, but his face is so far away from my grasped hands.

 

"ANT-STOP. I-IT FUCKING HURTS!!"

His fingers are pounding into my hole drilling deep into my ass. Grunting with every thrust is humiliating but it hurts so much. It feels like he's hitting my stomach from the inside.

"UGHGGG!"

Sweat runs down my fore head as this continues for a few more minutes. Im sure I'm bleeding and I'm sure he's not done. Fingers penetrate me at an awful speed. He's hitting bone at this point. My pelvis cant take this much longer. The consistent fingering might make me have an accident. Suddenly and almost divinely he slows down. Carefully pulling his fingers from my insides. Pretty sure they're covered in things id rather not think about.

"Mnnn!"

I plop to the floor as he lifts off of me. Hes panting as well as i am. I can barely catch my breath. I cant believe he just did that!!! That hurt so much. Why? If you like me so much why hurt me?   
Sobs escape my hitched breath, as well as congested coughs. Wiping the snot from my nose i look up to see what hes doing.

" haa im not done with you yet angel. I need you to feel my pain. "

Hes lubing himself up while taking his pants off.

"No!"

I try to crawl away. Trying to rip off my restraints.

"NO!"

He climbs on top of me covering my mouth with a gloved up hand. Probably so i don't bite him. Which i attempt. I try pulling his hands away but its useless. He's not letting go. I guess this is what he trained for.

"MNNNNNHHHH!!!!"

I feel his dick slide against my cheek then enter me.

"AAAAAMMMMGGGHHHH!!!!"

Its searing pain. Tears are flowing down my face as i scream for him to stop.

"STUUUUUUUMMBBBNN!!!! PPPPLLLEAAASSEEE"

Hes raping me. His body is pushing into mine full force jerking me with every push and pull. My hips are being banged into the hard concrete floor scrapping my skin off. I pee reacting to the constant pressure from my back end. It was an accident but i feel a warm puddle grow under me.

"MMMNNNNNHHH!!"

Theres so much shame and pain. I cant focus. My eyes roll back and i stare at my rapist. He's sweating. He looks sad. That face wasn't what i was expecting......He should be sad. Fucking rapist. My vision gets blurry as i tire out.

"Mmmmm......"

My eyes close and i knew i passed out. Thank god.


	3. Beat

*sliiide*

Haaa haaa. Hes still going. I wake up from my forced coma to thrusting movements. My arms lay limp at my sides while my legs are spread open. Im on my stomach laying in a pool of piss.

"Haa haaam haim im almost done uh!"

He thrusts in hard causing me to wince.

"N-not inside..."

My vocal cords are soft and scratchy. Barely being able to speak Im sure adds some sadistic pleasure to him. He does exactly what i asked him not to. He pushes in deep and holds still for the awaiting orgasm. I lift my head in protest only to fall back down from exhaustion.

His cum fills my stomach.

"Ah!"

Its warm and almost burning. Most likely due to already open wounds.

"Ugghh yeah!"

His dick throbs trying to expel its seamen as fast as possible. The pulling sensation only widens my already broken skin. Once hes done he pulls out, gets up then walks over to my face.

"Eat. Then sleep. Thats it. "

Tears fall down as i ignore him.

"I love you Matt. "

He kisses me then walks upstairs.

"Fuck you..."

I fall asleep wishing i slept through the whole thing.

 

I wake up looking around the room. I had a dream but i cant remember what it was about. I feel almost euphoric. My body feels as though its floating on air. It must've been a good dream. My mind abruptly stops in its tracks as my eyes lock to a bowl. Its oatmeal again. It smells different. I think the other one got knocked over. I reach over to touch it only to feel its warmth. Im so hungry. I pull it close, feeling my body tense up in agony i hiss.

"Ah fuck!"

My vocal cords are non existent and the pain in my ass is indescribable. Im sure there is blood and I'm sure there is long term damage. Cant he clean me up? I scoop some of the oatmeal in my mouth tasting its warm cinnamon flavor. It has apples in it too. I haphazardly scoop giant spoonfuls in my mouth. Its so good.

After I'm done eating i wipe the remainder from my face.  
How was he able to tighten my chains i wonder. I couldn't hold my face before and now i can. I trace my chains back to the wall pipes to see it looped around. He must've just pulled them to limit certain movements. I thought there'd be a key or something but it looks to be a handle bolted into the floor. No chance of escaping there. I slowly crawl to the stairs as far as i can go.

"Anthony!"

I hate calling his name but i need to get out of here. He's going to let me out!!!

"ANTHONY. YOU CANT FUCKING KEEP ME DOWN HERE. IM NOT YOUR GODAMN PET!! LET ME OUT!!!!"

Not a sound.

"ANTHONY IM FUCKING SERIOUS!"

The door abruptly opens and he runs down the stairs. Suddenly he stops at the end of the stairs with his shirt off and a belt. I think he was in bed. I still muster up enough courage to speak.

"Anthony i promise. I wont say shit to the cops. Just please untie me. "

He walks over to the back of the basement and goes in a room that i didn't notice until now. I hear shuffling and he emerges in an aggressive way.

"Ant-"

He yanks my head making me lie down. Then tries to force a gag in my mouth. I of course fight it. Biting him in the process. Earning me lashings with the belt.

"STOP ANTHONY-"

The belt forcefully grips my skin again and again. Occasionally hitting sensitive areas. Earning a bloodcurdling scream from my end.

"Ah! AGH! OK!"

He continues to beat me.

"Behave!"

"Ok!! Haaa"

I nod in tears.

He grips my head again to place the gag. It fits almost comfortably in my mouth. Blocking any loud noises from exiting my mouth.

"Stay quiet and ill remove it!"

I hesitantly nod. He grabs the belt and goes upstairs.

I sob trying not to make much more noise.

 

I wake up again this time way more uncomfortable than last. My hip hurts from sleeping on concrete and my mouth is forced open by this gag. He put another set of cuffs on me so i cant remove it. Fucking asshole. Why me? 

 

He wasn't even that bad when we met. I thought he was pretty handsome. Cool too if I'm honest. Why did he have to be a psycho path?

I sit up to see a big bowl of water next to me. I then hear footsteps above me. How does he know I'm awake? The main light clicks on and i squint. Drool makes its way down my chapped lip. He has a shirt on now and walks into the back room again. He comes out with a video camera and a stand. I stare at him. The hell is he planning to do to me?!

I grunt earning a quick glance. I continue to stay silent as he gets ready. For what, Im not sure.   
He comes over to me and i flinch.

"Put your head down. "

I place it down. He then roughly unbuckles my gag. Spit trails away from the plastic confinement and i exhale. Then inhale.

"Haaaa..."

" scoot up to the bowl"

I do as im told. Trying to avoid any violence.

"What do you see? "

"Wa-water. With ice..."

He nods.

"Very good. Drink it all. "

I nod and start drinking. Looking up occasionally at him to check his mood.   
When I'm done he kicks it away.

"Im going to come back in 40 minutes. Until then keep quiet and i wont hurt you. Ok?"

I look away and nod.

He goes upstairs and i lay down. What would my parents say?


	4. Churn

This chapter has graphic humiliation and sexual oddities. If your not into it. Please evert your eyes.

 

My head is heavy. I can barely keep it up. Ive been crying nonstop since Anthony left. Tears surely have been engraved in my face by now. The burn in my eyes has yet to settle. Everything is so painful. I dont know what to do. Im stuck here. He keeps hitting me. Im getting to the point where I'm terrified of every step upstairs. Every little movement. Every gust of wind that shakes the house. Im scared. I dont want him to come down here. Im scared of him. Although i cant show him that. Maybe i should pretend it doesn't get to me. Just pretend that I'm alright and ill make it out of here whatever it takes. That ill be resilient and resourceful. Like he wont know what hit him when i escape. Maybe the abuse will stop. Maybe it gets better, or it could get worse. He might not like that he's not getting a reaction out of me. He may start to beat me even more. If that happens and things turn out worse he could kill me! He might start stabbing me out of nowhere. If he's not above rape and abuse. Who's to say he's above murder?! Im so scared and i have to pee now.

 

Ive been wiggling for a couple minutes now. My bladder is full and its pushing against my stomach. Its painful. More painful than the belt lashings. Ill have to tell him when he gets back. Hopefully he listens. I dont want him to beat me for pissing myself or pissing on the wall. That would just make matters worse. Ill be patient as long as i can. I hope i can hold it...

 

 

After what seems to be an hour I'm at my worst and he hasn't come down yet!

"Oh my god!....."

I wiggle trying to keep my bladder from spilling but i dont know how long i can hold it! I feel it just about to enter my dick and I squeeze.

Please dont!!

Im so close to leaking and then spraying everywhere. I know he did this on purpose. Its why he made me drink all that water. Its why he set the camera up. I look at it for the fifth time hoping he's not watching right now. Im not exactly sure how i would feel about that. Id be disgusted and angry for sure but i don't believe id act on it. I cant act on it. Im in a troubling position right now.

 

The floor thumps and i hear stomps coming to the basement steps.

Thank god!!!

I get so happy i almost forget my bladder.

"Shit!"

A little leaks out but i catch the rest. I hold still attempting to suck it back up. Knowing full well its not possible. I actually almost pissed myself. For the first time since i was 6.What the fuck is going on...

 

I wiggle more as he makes his way down the steps. He goes over towards the camera and adjusts it. Fuck he's gunna record this isn't he. No use asking for the bathroom. He obviously wants me to do something regarding my bladder. I wiggle more as he steps to me. I get so scared i feel it almost go back in my bladder. He looks at me and grabs something out of his pocket. As he shows it to me. It looks like a masquerade mask. Its bright blue.

"Um. I have to pee.." i whisper.

"Wait a minute..."

I wince. I dont think i can!!! He places a stocking cap on my hair. Then the mask. He doesn't want anyone to know my identity. For a quick second i thought about biting him. Then i realized ill have no means of escape. He gags my mouth again and i squirm even more. I cant do this much longer.

 

He gets up and points to the big pan on the floor.

"When i tell you to pee. You will get up and pee in the pan."

I cringe. Fuck. I knew it was something weird. Uggghhhh but i cant hold it anymore. Every-time i move now some urine escapes out. Fuck I'm not gunna make it to that pan. I stare at him in fear. Then the pan. I cant do it. Im going to pee. I look at him again then look down. Please just say it!! This is soo embarrassing. My face has turned bright red. I-i cant...urine squirts out three times. Then a slow stream. 

"Ah!!....."

"Now.."

I get up and then accidentally pee outside the pan then wobble over to the pan releasing the rest of it. It comes out hard and fast. Tears threaten to come.

"Haaa...haaaannn"

 

The loud splashes in the pan make me so ashamed. I violently spray into it pushing the pan away by accident. My attempt to go over the top of it was successful. Although i could do without the pee running down my thighs from my accident. I glance at Anthony to find he's gazing in the viewfinder. Gross. Why is he fucking sick?! The release of my bladder was so satisfying. I wanted to stay here forever. I heard the stream die down than looked and my dick.

 

Why....why am i....

 

"Oh your hard? Did it feel good?"

I look at him then looked down. He took off the camera and put the chip in a laptop. 

Enough. Enough of this bullshit!!!

I back up from the pan and sit in my corner facing the wall. This is so humiliating. Im beyond embarrassed and disgusted. Why. Why me??! My stomach hurts. My thighs burn from the pee and it stinks. Im gunna kill him. He slams something down and i look up. 

 

"Hey we're not done filming..." he says with a stale face.


End file.
